


Twenty Four

by Dark_Romances



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, This is the fluffiest thing I have ever wrote, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Victor being sweet as hell, Vikuuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri's birthday, birthday kisses, but i love it, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, late birthday fic, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Viktor takes Yuuri out to celebrate his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm like hella late for Yuuri's birthday but I got really sick and work has been killing me. But I really wanted to write something soooo here we are.
> 
> Better late than never right???
> 
> I have no idea about Japanese (or Russian for that matter) birthday traditions so I just wrote what I knew. 
> 
> Also, I completely forgot about time frame here so I'm going to assume that this takes place between episode 9 and 10.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

_“You guys are too loud.”_

_“You are going to wake him up!”_

_“If anyone is going to wake him up, its you.”_

_“Shhh!”_

_“Look! Hes starting to wake up.”_

 

Yuuri stirred a bit, turning over a few times before suddenly finding his sheets uncomfortable. He groaned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes a bit before fully opening then. He reached behind him to grab his glasses, slipping them over his still tired eyes.

 

BAM!

 

Confetti flew though the air, landing all over his bed and body. He looked up and saw his family, the Nighigori’s, and Viktor standing in front of him.

 

“Happy birthday Yuuri!!” they all cheered at once before launching off more confetti poppers. Yuuri smiled and laughed, shaking the confetti bits from his hair.

 

“Thank you everyone. I appreciate it!”

 

“This is just the beginning Yuuri. The whole day had been planned out!” Viktor said, joining him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yuuri’s face flushed red, his glasses falling to the edge of his nose.

 

“One.” he spoke, just loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

 

Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor. Before he had the chance to question what was happening, Viktor pulled him up from his bed and pushed him towards the direction of the bathroom.

 

“Now get dressed so we can continue the rest of your day!”

 

Yuuri let a grin cross his lips as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He leaned up against the closed door and took a deep breath. Normally for his birthday, his mom would buy a cake from the market and make katsudon for his dinner. It was that for years. Even when he lived in Detroit, he could have a few friends over to share a cake and that’s it. It was never a big deal fo him. A birthday was just another day but this year was going to be be vastly different. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it.

 

He took a long shower, hoping it would calm him down enough to face the rest of the day with Viktor. He knew he was going to make him blush and embarrass him more than he ever had before.

 

He stepped out the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He had on a pair of jeans and a regular t shirt. He hoped that would be good enough for wherever they were going to go today. He pulled the damp towel from his head and opened his eyes, revealing Viktor standing right in front of him. He gave Yuuri a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Two.”

 

Viktor smiled and grabbed his hand, interlacing his fingers with Yuuri’s. “Are you ready?” he asked excitedly. Yuuri smiled a bit; he reminded him of a happy puppy. “Yes. I am ready.” He said, grabbing a pair of socks out of his drawer. Viktor pulled him into the front of the inn, rushing him to put on his socks and shoes.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Relax. You will find out when we get there!” he said, leaning over and kissing his forehead. He heard Viktor mumble the number three. He didn’t really understand why he was counting. But then again, he really didn’t understand Viktor sometimes. Before he could stand up and gather himself, Viktor pulled him out the door, heading in the direction of the rink.

 

“This is the way to the rink Viktor.”

 

“Shh.” He said, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s hand. He felt the blush crawl up his face. They have never really held hands like this in public. A floating feeling sat in his stomach as they made a few quick turns though the town. He gripped Viktors hand tighter, blushing a deep red shade. He wanted him to know how happy he was, even if he couldn’t say it.

 

Viktor stopped for a second and turned around to face Yuuri. He smiled brightly, his icy blue eyes locked onto Yuuri’s big brown ones. He put a hand on his waist, pulling him into a kiss. Yuuri lips melted against his, causing him to let a soft whimper escape his lips. He could feel Viktor’s smile against his lips.

 

“Four.” He whispered against Yuuri’s lips, causing him to blush even redder. Viktor smiled again and grabbed his hand once more, pulling him in the direction of their first spot of the day.

 

\---

The seagulls’ cries brought Yuuri back to reality for the moment, realizing they had finally made it to their first destination. The beach. Out in the middle of the sand, he could see a blanket laid out with a basket in the middle. There were also 2 plates set out as well as 2 glasses.

 

“It’s a beach picnic!” Viktor revealed. Yuuri grinned though his blush. He could tell it was going to be quite an eventful day.

 

He followed Viktor out to the blanket in the sand. He observed the picnic set up. There was confetti scattered all over the blanket and a birthday balloon tied to the handle of the basket, which was overflowing with many different types of food and sweets.

 

Viktor guided Yuuri down to the floor, wanting him to relax. He started to rub his shoulders a bit, kissing a few parts of his neck- with each kiss came a new number as well.

 

“Five.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

 

The sound of Viktor’s voice lulled him into a near dream like state. Viktor ran a hand though his hair and sat down next to him. He opened up the basket and pulled out a small paper bag. He opened it up and served Yuuri one of the fried Russian dish.

 

“Pirozhkis? Did you make these?” Yuuri asked, looking at Viktor with a surprised look. He didn’t know Viktor could a lot of things, let alone cook.

 

“Yes. It is an old family recipe. I haven’t made them in a long time so it took a few tries to get them just right.” Viktor said, grabbing one for himself. Yuuri took a large bite and his face lit up.

 

“ _Oishii!_ These are so good Viktor.” He gushed, letting his native tongue slip though. Viktor chuckled and grabbed his hand.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” He said softly, leaning him to give him yet another kiss.

 

“Nine.” He whispered to himself before sitting back up and taking a bite of his own food. Yuuri finished his first pirozhki in record timing, grabbing a second one. Viktor reached in the basket and pulled out 2 cans of juice, handing one to Yuuri.

 

“Thank you.” He said, cracking open the lid and taking a quick sip. Viktor nodded and took a hearty drink of his own juice. He kept his eyes on Yuuri though, wanting to make sure he caught every little emotion Yuuri was feeling.

 

“Your mom told me you were never really the type to celebrate your birthday.” Viktor started.

 

“Yeah. It never really mattered much to me once I got older. I’ve even forgotten it on a handful of occasions. I had big birthdays when I was a kid but once you get older, you realize your birthday is just like any other day. Never really crossed my mind to have something big. A cake and a katsudon bowl was good enough for me.” He rambled, looking down at his half eaten pirozhki. He hadn’t really thought about it like this before. It made him almost sound pathetic. He sighed deeply and looked up at Viktor.

 

Viktor grabbed either side of his face and pressed his forehead to his. “A birthday is not just any other day and I promise as long as I am here with you, you will never have another wasted birthday again. You deserve to be celebrated. This why I am doing all this for you today. Because you deserve it.” He said, never once moving his eyes from Yuuri’s. Yuuri felt the tears well up behind his eyes, a few escaping before he could pull them back. Viktor reached over and wiped them from his cheeks, leaving small kisses behind.

 

“Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.” He said, pushing Yuuri’s hair behind his ear. He gently grabbed his china and lifted his up to meet his gaze. He looked into his eyes for a second before softly pressing his lips to Yuuri’s.

 

“Sixteen.” Yuuri whispered. Viktor smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, bringing him to his feet. “Now you are getting the hang of it.” He said, packing up their leftovers and grabbing the basket. “Come one. Time to go to the next spot.” He said. Yuuri nodded and grabbed the older mans hand.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

\---

After a short walk, and many stolen kisses, they arrived at the next location. They stood in front of Ice Castle Hasetsu, looking up at a large banner covered in balloons and confetti that read “Happy Birthday Yuuri” in Japanese. Yuuri felt his face get hot once more, quickly turning to look at a smiling Viktor.

 

“It looks a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be.” He said to himself, his finger brushing up against his lip in thought.

 

“Viktor! This is embarrassing!” Yuuri said, grabbing his jacket sleeve and pulling him. He used his hand to cover the blush that was overtaking his cheeks.

 

“Embarrassing? I thought it was pretty cute idea myself.” he rambled, turning to look at his embarrassed Yuuri. He chuckled a bit and gave him a kiss on his head. “Twenty.” He said as he grabbed his hand and lead him inside the building.

 

Inside the building seemed relatively normal as far as Yuuri could observe. He gave a quick sigh of relief and looked up at Viktor. He was standing tall, walking in front of him. He never realized that he looked just as perfect from behind as he did face forward. He took the time to search over the muscles in his back. The way his jacket curled around his biceps. The way his pants hung tightly on his toned thighs. The way his silver hair gently swayed as he walked. He was literal perfection. Yuuri started to doubt if he even deserved such a man.

 

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by him running right into Viktor back. He groaned and looked over to see why they were stopping. Viktor turned around and handed him his skates. Yuuri’s eyebrow furrowed.

 

“Are we seriously practicing?” he asked, frustration dripping from his voice. Viktor shook his head and sat down on the bench near them, slipping on his own skates as well. Yuuri hesitantly followed, putting on his skates as well. Yuuri went out into the ice first, taking a deep breath in, savoring the feel of the ice. Viktor went out after him, meeting him in the middle. He grabbed his hand and smiled. He put his fingers in his mouth, blowing out a hard whistle.

 

Yuuri looked confused and gripped his hand tighter. The lights around the rink dimmed down, only lightly illuminating the ice below them. Yuuri jaw dropped a bit as Viktor took off his jacket, revealing the costume from the very performance that brought them together. He tossed his jacket off to the side. Yuuri felt the tears stream down his face. He couldn’t stop them. Viktor ran a hand though his hair and smiled.

 

“Viktor…this…” Yuuri said though his tears. Viktor pulled him close and started to wipe the tears from his face. He kissed him gently, trying to calm him down.

 

“That was twenty one.” Viktor said, looking up up at Yuuri, his brown eyes filled to the brim with tears. “If you keep it up, I might start crying to you know.”

 

 Viktor held his hand and gently started skating next to him. They started off slow, holding hands circling the rink, like a couple in the winter. Viktor kept Yuuri close, wanting to make sure he was doing okay.

 

“Are the tears stopped? I hope those were happy tears. I would feel horrible if they were sad one.” Viktor said, turning his head to Yuuri’s. Yuuri nodded and wiped the remaining wetness off his cheeks.

 

“They were happy tears. I promise.” He choked out. “I can’t believe this…” he mumbled, half to himself. Viktor turned around to face him, now skating backwards. He grabbed Yuuri placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Yuuri melted into his arms, wrapping them firmly around Viktor’s strong neck. Viktor pulled away to look into his eyes yet again.

 

“Twenty two.” Yuuri said with a soft smile on his face. Viktor bit his lip and smiled. “This is amazing Viktor. It surely can’t get better than this.” Yuuri spoke. Viktor put his finger up to Yuuri’s lips, silencing him.

 

“You haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

 

With that said, the rink began to echo with a song. The sweet lull of the intro struck Yuuri right away, causing even more tears to well up. The rink began to ring with the power operatic voice that commanded the song.

 

“Stay Close to Me….” Yuuri said though his tears. Viktor nodded softly, kissing his hand before skating off to the middle of the rink. Yuuri mumbled the next number, twenty three, to himself, making sure he wasn’t loosing track.

 

Viktor started the routine, just like he remembered, making sure his eyes never left Yuuri’s. He was just as graceful as he was the first time he preformed it. It was like he never left the ice. Everything was perfect, graceful, fluid. He only dreamed of being able to come back to do a program like this after taking such a long time off. Yuuri kept his hands cover his mouth, keeping his tears from falling onto the ice.

 

“I remember you saying how much you missed watching me skate. You said you wished you could see it one last time. So here it is, one last time. Only for your eyes.” Viktor spoke, continuing the program with ease. Yuuri was mesmerized, just like when he watched it the first time. Beautiful. Amazing _. Perfect._

 

Viktor was perfect. There was nothing more in the world he wanted. Nothing. Everything he needed was right there in front of him.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and skated out to meet him, wanting to skate the routine with him. He spent so much time practicing it in his time off, that it was committed to memory. Viktor was pleasantly surprised at Yuuri joining him. His already bright smile, shined even brighter in the dimmed rink as Yuuri joined him, their steps in sync. Their eyes never left each others.

 

_Stay close to me._

_Stay close to me._

That’s all that echoed in both of their minds as the routine was coming to an end. Yuuri was ready to launch himself into the combination spin that ended the routine but Viktor grabbed him, pulling him close to him. They spun together, ending the routine in each others arms. Viktor gently pulled back the stray hairs that stuck to Yuuri’s forehead. He hadn’t even realized that tears were running down his face. Yuuri reached up and wiped them from his lover’s eyes, trying to keep his own at bay.

 

“Stay close to me Yuuri...” Viktor whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Yuuri nodded, keeping his eyes locked on those lovely blue eyes.

 

“Always.” He replied back, grabbing Viktor’s cheek, stroking gently. Viktor leaned in slowly, making sure to savor every second of this kiss. Yuuri immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to his lips. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri back, one hand reaching into his dark locks to deepen the kiss. They continued for a few moments before pulling away slowly.

 

“Twenty four. Twenty four kisses for twenty four years.” Viktor said with a soft smile, caressing his cheeks. “Happy birthday Yuuri.” He said lovingly, still stroking his moist cheeks.

 

Yuuri smile reached ear to ear as he hugged Viktor tightly. “This was the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t worry _lyubov moya_. There is many more where this came from. Many more birthdays and many more times to surprise you.” He said, using his thumb to play with Yuuri’s lower lip. The doors of the Ice Castle swung open and in came in his family, the Nishigoris, and even Minako.

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!” they all came in singing, his mom holding a cake in the middle. Viktor lead Yuuri off the ice and towards him family. His smile now radiating towards everyone in the building.

 

“Happy birthday dear Yuuri! Happy birthday to you!” they sang, holding the cake towards Yuuri.

 

“Make a wish Yuuri!” One of the triplets yelled.

 

“Yeah don’t forget your wish!” another one yelled.

 

Yuuri quickly blew out the candles and everyone cheered. They set the cake down on the wall in front of them. As Yuuri’s mom served the cake out to everyone, Viktor stood next to Yuuri, his hand on his hip. The other holding a piece of cake. Yuuri had already dug into his cake, letting his sweet tooth get the better of him.

 

“So what did you wish for?” Viktor asked, looking over at Yuuri. Yuuri swallowed the bit of cake in his mouth and shook his head.

 

“I can’t tell you or it wont come true!” he objected, pointing his fork in his face. Viktor chuckled and backed away. “Okay okay. I understand.” He said, letting go of Yuuri hip in order dig into his cake.

 

Yuuri looked over at everyone around him smiling and laughing. He looked over at Viktor eating his cake. He looked down at his cake and grinned.

 

He felt bad lying to Viktor but He didn’t really have a wish. Everything he ever wished for, was standing right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the sappiest/fluffiest thing I have every wrote and I love it so much. I just love Viktor's skating so much that I wanted to write him skating one more time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
